


Which way do we go?

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard Lionett is a Mess, But they are mutually benefitial to each other, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Failsaves, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: Caleb was looking out at the field surrounding their camp as the sun was setting. The corpse of a flaming bandit was at his feet, he had grown since the the Mighty Nein first met, but he was still scarred. He could still not erase the memory of his home and parents in flames. He felt a hand on his shoulder, leading him a bit away from everything, while the memory of fire still roared in his ears.





	Which way do we go?

**Author's Note:**

> Catching back up on fictober!  
Day 10: "Listen, I can't explain it, you'll just have to trust me"
> 
> I've been a bit behind on Fictober, with homework and everything, especially getting stuck on the 9th one that I still am not done with.  
I hope you can take delight in what I'm writing anyway.

Caleb was looking out at the field surrounding their camp as the sun was setting. The corpse of a flaming bandit was at his feet, he had grown since the the Mighty Nein first met, but he was still scarred. He could still not erase the memory of his home and parents in flames. He felt a hand on his shoulder, leading him a bit away from everything, while the memory of fire still roared in his ears.

When he finally came to, he was laying down besides Beauregard, she didn’t regard to him coming to his scenes but she had noticed. “So how you doing, buddy?”, she asked. giving him a glance.

“As well as it looks like”, he responded,

“same”, she said looking up at the sky.

“Fucking awesome, huh?”, Caleb said and they just laid there, the sky had turned from pink to black. “What’s making your day like this?”,

“you know, I don’t even know”, Beauregard answered, “the days have just been made like that lately”, she shrugged,

“Sometimes the past just shows up invisibly, and wrecks our day”, Caleb gestured upwards and towards himself, “as evidence shows”.

Beauregard regarded his words for a few moments. “Yeah that sounds very wise and true. I don’t know if it is or anything, but it sure sounds it. Good job Caleb”. After some silence, “I’m not being sarcastic if you were wondering”,

“I wasn’t, I just weren’t responding either. Thank you Beauregard.”, he looked at her, “Beauregard what are we going to do?”.

“I really don’t know, what we always do?”, she answered

“But has that ever been any actual thing?”, he asked

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll just have to trust me”, she said, “None of us can explain it, I’ll just have to trust you too. You know per our pact of being failsaves?”

“Ja, ok yeah. You’re beginning to remember better than me Beauregard”, Caleb got up and began walking but stopped, “which way is camp?”, to which Beauregard laughed but got up herself and led him back.


End file.
